The Random War/THE WAR!
(in Comark) CC00: I have this remaining cube I got from the 1979 NBC logo. Now for an army...... (Places it in DNA cloner, Army of 1979 Peacocks walk out each looking slightly diffesrent) CC00: Now my armyy, ATTACK! (meanwhile in Kicka$$ia) Redsox: My men of various cartoons, IT'S TIME TO CONQUER THE ENEMY. THAT IS...... PHINFERSUX! Army: *GASP* Redsox: MOVE TO ATTACK MODE! (in Phinfersux) S&K: o meh gawd. I musts attacks. KICKA$$IA VS. PHINFERSUX *'President S&K uses troll attack.' *'President Redsox is not effected.' *'President Redsox uses counter-troll PWN-ing.' *'President S&K is effected greatly.' *'KICKA$$IA CONQUERS PHINFERSUX' *'Phinfersux's name is changed to "Colony of Phinferbrox"' Redsox: Yay! (At Wynotia) CC00: (Commanding Peacocks and other soldiers) ATTACK! Zoidberg: ONO!......... (walks out sideways the way he does making that same sound) Wynotia's name is changed to Scilobstia (Meanwhile in Kicka$$ia) {C}Redsox: I have recived word that Comark has conquered Wynotia! I must send a peace treaty to prevent wars with Comark. Besides, Cawmp is mah friend. (writes letter) {C}Dear Cawmp, {C}Long time no see. I have heard that you took over Wynotia. That is some accomplishment! Now, beieng the friends we are, I wish to recive peace with your nations, so that together we can win this war. Please send a reply as soon as possible. I mean no harm to you at all. Thank you. {C}Your friend, '' {C}''Redsox. '' CC00: Hmmmmm....... TREATY ACCEPTED! (Meanwhile in Compbronia) {C}CCBro: Haiz. {C}MP76: Oh, hello! Wait wut is that? {C}CCBro: PrEPARE TO DAI! (throws nuclear pizza) {C}COMPBRONIA CONQUERS NINTEGADEAS. NAME REMAINS THE SAME. (meanwhile in Alteus) Princessfjw: I call the terrible trio to use THE PAPER CUT CRUSHER! PRINCESSFJW CONQUERS ALTEUS! Name changed to Pufftopia like the rest of her country. (Meanwhile in someplace) ACF: I wonder what everyone else is doing...Wanna see? Bob: I know what their doing. ACF: Wut? Bob: War. ACF: ....Crumpets....I could help someone out....But who? Hmmmm.... (meanwhile in the Kicka$$ian enclave of Comark) Redsox: So bored..... CC00:What to do..... I know! Redsox: What? CC00: LET'S TAKE OVER NEPTUNE! Redsox: Yeah! CC00: TOGETHER, WE CAN DEFEAT ELZAR AND THE OTHER NEPTUNIANS! Redsox: Get the army! ATTACK!!!!!! (later) CC00:Ready? Redsox:Got the stuff? CC00: Yeah. I got the weapons, and the Atomic Pizza that my brother somehow is atracted to, and.... THE CUBE! Redsox: Ooooohhhhhh..... Then I'm ready. (uses the cube) (army of 1979 Peacocks attack Neptune) Elzar: NUUU!!! NOT THE TURKEYS! CC00: They're peacocks from the 1979 NBC logo! Get a sence of nostalgia! COMARK AND KICKA$$IA CONQUER NEPTUNE. NAME THE SAME, AND LAND IS SPLIT INTO COMARKIAN AND KICKA$$IAN TERRITORY. (Meanwhile with ACF & Bob) ACF: I wonder what Red's up to? Bob: Probably doing the war thing. ACF: Yeah. ... ACF: Let's help him. Bob: Alright. (ACF pulls portal out of pants pocket, throws it on the floor, and her & Bob jump into it, and soon after, the portal disappears) BA BUM! NEW THINGY! *'Gray Pea Shooter Proposes to make a peace treaty with CC00''' *'CC00 Accepts treaty' UKS declares war over CoD! Moon snail: BATTLE! (meanwhile with comp) CC00:(gets letter) Ooh, conquer awesome cartoon land immediately? Okay. AWESOME CARTOON LAND CONQUERED! GPS: The countys are evil! EXPAND OUR ARMY! NAO! Activate order 120! Also get our naval foce's mobilized! (Meanwhile in Kicka$$ia) (ACF and Bob pop up out of nowhere) ACF: This place seems familar.... Bob: Kicka$$ia? ACF: Yep. Now let's find Red. KAYTOPIA VS CODLAND Faves:(Tactical Nukes COD Land) YEAH I WON '-CALL OF DUTY LAND IS NOW RENAMED C*CK OF DOODY LAND-' Moon snail:'''Crud! it was taken over! anyway, I fight Umega! '''START! Moon snail sent a level 100 mew! UMG grabs his pokemon killer, but it doesen't work! Mew owns everyone! '-UMEGA IS NOW RENAMED POKELAND!-' (meanwhile on The Moon) Tornadospeed: Great idea to be on the Moon this whole time, eh? I think the world should add work together with peace and harmony- or we could nuke it. Let's go with the second one. (prepares airships) (Meanwhile at the Gretchen Empire) CC00: So you say if I can conquer Danville, I can keep this land? Gretchen: Yes. But if you fail, all your land is ours and you can't fight in the war anymore. CC00: Okay. But why Danville? Gretchen: They have rather interesting inventions that could make use in this war. CC00: ? Gretchen: They have awesome weapoons. CC00: Oh okay. Baiz. (leaves) (comes back) Gretchen: You conquered Danville already? CC00: Well, sorta. I took over the land and called it under my name. Gretchen: Close enough. DANVILLE AND THE GRETCHEN EMPIRE CONQUERED! (meanwhile in fez) Princessfjw: I use a Dalek! Dalek: EXTERMINATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blows up border) FEZ CONQERED! (Meanwhile at Monumental Beach) CC00: No one leads this place? O lookz Big Ben. I MUST CONQUER! (Uses UFO and puts a Comark flag on White House) MONUMENTAL BEACH CONQUERED BY COMARK! (meanwhile in compbronia) Princessfjw: USE THE NON-SCIENCE GUNS! CC00: LAZER SOUND EFFECTS! COMPBRONIA CONQERED! (meanwhile in Kicka$$ia) Redsox:Lalalalalalalalalala...... ACF: Hey Redsox! Redsox:Hey! Welcome to the country of Kicka$$ia, head country of Phinferbrox, and half of Neptune. We also are allies with Comark. ACF:Cool! Redsox: Glad you're here I'm looking for a right-hand man, and I've decided to make you it, or at least, my right-hand woman. :P Whaddia say? ACF: What's in it for me anyways? Redsox: You can be also the vice-president, and Bob can be your assistant! ACF and Bob: Okie! KICKA$$IA IS NOW ALLIES WITH ACF AND BOB! Redsox: And now......... to CONQUER BIKINI BOTTOM! (to walkie talkie) Cawmp, we got ACF- Bob: and Bob! Redsox:Yes, and Bob on our side, and now we can take Bikini Bottom. CC00:Got it, I'll pick you guys up. (later beyond Bikini Bottom, in a submarine) All: In the town where I was born, Lived a man who sailed to sea, And he told us of his life, In the land of submarines, So we sailed on to the sun, Til' we found the sea green, And we lived beneath the waves, In our yellow submarine..... ACF: Oh, we're here! CC00: Okay, we have two choices in weapons, we can either use the cube, or these Random Torpedoes. Bob: Let's use the torpedoes, first. We dunno how powerful this country really- *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* Bob: -is. Wow. We did it! COMARK AND KICKA$$IA CONQUERED BIKINIK BOTTOM! TERRATORY IS SPLIT IN HALF! Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:The Random War